The Hills Have Eyes: ReVised
by Assassin's Argentine Tango
Summary: What if Lizard fell asleep and missed the Carters? Would they make it to California? See how much something as simple as nap could drastically change a story. Rated M for Violence, Yaoi, and some Adult Themes... D&B, L&OC, B&G Read and Review but be nice


**Character List**

Marisol Carter- Masiela Lusha

Rocco Carter- Chase Wright Vanek

Gemma Carter- Iris Apatow

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Hills Have Eyes! Nuff said...**

The Carter's have finished their trip to California unscathed and plan to head home when...

BOB- a balding middle aged man with a greying moustache: (Making a turn which perplexes his family) Ethel. Lynne. Bobby. Last night I got a call from Marisol... She sounded frantic and scared... her father, uncle Issac is on drugs again and he almost killed them all last night... Since thay have no other family I told them they could come back home with us...

LYNNE- his beautiful daughter of twenty-four: (Horrified) Did you tell Brenda, and Doug?

BOB: Yes I told them before we got on the road, now they're at the neighbor's house so... (He pulls over) I'm gonna knock and thank the neighbor's, take Gemma to the RV with Brenda while Doug and I get their things, Rocco is gonna go in the RV as well as Marisol. (He exits)

BOBBY- his son of sixteen : (He looks out to the street and notices a black mazarrati parked in front of the house) Wait, mom isn't that Marisol's car?

ETHEL- Bob's wife of twenty years looking not a old as her age is: (Looking out to street) I think so? ...she might take that with us.

A few moments later Big Bob returns with his god daughter Marisol, a quirky eighteen-year-old raven-hairred beauty, holding her brother Rocco, a solemn and sensative boy of eleven, by the hand walking over to her car with a small blonde girl of four, her sister Gemma, to her car. After the car is packed Big Bob returns to the car and without a word spoken the Carters head back home with the three extra kids they just adopted.

BOBBY: (Shifts uncomfortably) Hey, Lynne?

LYNNE: (Cocking her head) Yeah, Bobby?

BOBBY: I was thinking about getting into the RV to help Doug fix the air conditioner, and it's gonna be crowded in there so...

LYNNE: (She giggles) You want me to take Catherine and Brenda out of their becasue you know Brenda will tease you everytime you mess up, and Catherine will be to much of a distraction for Doug.

BOBBY: (Smlies innocently) Yup!

LYNNE: (Gets up) Alright!

Lynne and Bobby exit and she takes baby Catherine and convinces Brenda to sit with her and Catherine in the front, so Bobby and Doug can work on the air conditioner.

DOUG- Lynne's husband of four years: (He closes up the vent) You knew I was really close to fixing it, so why'd you really come back here?

BOBBY: (Slouching forward on the couch) It's to much estrogen in there!

DOUG: (Laughs for a moment) I know what you mean.

Once on the road again they return to the foothills of New Mexico after six hours of driving, Doug pulls a carton of cigerettes from under Catherine's bassanet.

BOBBY: (Looks at him half-bemused) I thought you quit smoking? (Doug doesn't reply he just lights up) Does Lynne know?

DOUG: (He takes a puff) Fuck her! I pretended to do all that bullshit for her, to make her see that I'm perfect for her!

BOBBY: (He laughs) So, is that why last night when you went out to dinner with us you asked Brenda to run out and get you some McDonald's?

DOUG: (He takes another puff) Fuck yes! I'm not eating that healthy smartfood!

BOBBY: (He smiles evily) You know my dad would kill you if he knew you're smoking in his "88 Airstream.

DOUG: (Catching on) Fuck him also!

BOBBY: (He smiles and then leans back) So...

DOUG: (He opens the hatch on the floor and drops his cigerette onto the desert) You gotta girlfriend?

BOBBY: (He gets red) No...

DOUG: (He puts his cigerettes away then closes the trap door) Got anyone back home in particular you wanna date?

BOBBY: (He nods a little) Well...

DOUG: What's her name?

BOBBY: Uhh... her name? (He panics because he's trying not to let on his true nature) Rylie!!!

DOUG: (He looks out the window) Is she cute?

BOBBY: (He sighs) He's the most gorgeous thing I've seen...

DOUG: (Taken aback slightly) Hang on you said, 'He'.

BOBBY: (Getting red with embaressment) No I said she!

DOUG: (He stares quizzically for a second at Bobby then gathers his thoughts) Are you gay?

BOBBY: (Defensively) No!!!

DOUG: It's okay if you are, I'm not here to judge!

BOBBY: (He stand up) Shut the fuck up!

DOUG: (Sits Bobby down then sits next to him) Look, I know you're probably ashamed of it. I know alot of people who are... myself included...

BOBBY: (He looks at him intently) Your gay?

DOUG: (He breathes deeply then gets up) Nope, I'm bi!

BOBBY: (He feels more comfortable) Really?

DOUG: (He leans on the sink) Yeah, in my college years I experimented with men and still felt attracted to Lynne so...

BOBBY: What happened?

DOUG: (Looks out into space) I was secretly dating a guy who cheated on me, and I was like no... uh-uh... I ain't having this shit, and I asked Lynne out cause she was someone I knew I could trust.

BOBBY: (There's a silence before someone spoke again) What's it like?

DOUG: Sex?

BOBBY: Yes?

DOUG: It was mostly frotting, blowjobs and anal.

BOBBY: (He seems unsure) What's a blowjob like?

DOUG: (He looks at him quizically) Recieving or Giving?

BOBBY: Both, I guess.

DOUG: (He sits down again) Well it's like sucking on a jawbreaker, you know if you bite it you'll get hurt... and have you ever masturbated?

BOBBY: (He puts his hands behind his head) Yeah.

DOUG: (He smiles) Then you know!

BOBBY: (He waits a second before bursting out) Can you show me?

DOUG: (He jumps back a little) What, no way, your sister'd kill me!

BOBBY: (He rubs his thigh sensually) Please?

DOUG: (He hides a slight moan from his touch) Uh... I...

BOBBY: (He uses puppy-dog eyes) Please?

DOUG: Fine! Take off your clothes...

Bobby removes his shirts slowly to reveal his semi-muscular chest, then he slides his pants down to his ankles revealing his plaid boxers. Doug takes of his dress shirt and beater to show off a much more muscular chest. Afterwards he slides his pants and briefs down around his ankles. He sports a six inch erection and sits on Bobby's lap after removing his boxers. Bobby had a five and three quaters sized erection. Slowly he made their genitals touch and then he stroked them and Bobby moaned in pleasure. After two minutes of frotting Doug laid him down and he told him to suck him and Doug would do the same once in postion sixty-nine.


End file.
